I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for carrying and storing flexible elongated objects. More specifically, it relates to a case used to carry flexible elongated objects (such as, for example, necklaces and bracelets) in a manner which prevents or reduces the objects from becoming damaged or tangled.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known cosmetic and jewelry cases which purport to facilitate the carrying and storing of jewelry and the like. Wolff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,100 discloses a container for holding and storing items such as cosmetics and jewelry in an organized fashion. This device essentially provides a plurality of compartments which are specially configured to hold specific items. Such devise does not, however, provide a solution to carrying a plurality of necklaces or the like in a manner which prevents damage from excessive bending or which prevents tangling with other necklaces or the like. Similarly, King, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,505 shows a jewelry organizer which simply provides a plurality of compartments.
Ovadia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,098 discloses a jewelry case for holding a plurality of rings which includes spaced apart layers of ring posts 52 that are offset and interleaved with each other when the jewelry case is closed. Ovadia et al. does not address the problems associated with the carrying or storing of necklaces or other flexible elongated objects.
LaPierre, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,571 discloses a jewelry case to carry chain jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets. The device purports to prevent damage and tangling of such chain jewelry by tensioning the same within the case between two spring-biased points. LaPierre teaches that it is important that the proper level of tension be imparted to each article of jewelry to avoid damage thereto. Accordingly, the jewelry can be tensioned between a variety of points which are located at different distances, thus, different sized chain jewelry can be accommodated. A plurality of peg rows are aligned with plural spring biased hook carriers. The hook carriers are capable of slidable movement toward the peg row. While the device of LaPierre does provide a method of reducing tangling, it is overly complex and time consuming to properly use. Often the user does not have the time or inclination to meticulously place the chain jewelry items, one item at a time, into the case. Also, there are many extremely fragile and delicate necklaces and bracelets which are made from soft materials which can withstand little or no tensioning force without the possibility of being damaged.
Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,585, discloses a jewelry storage case having a plurality of compartments for hanging and organizing jewelry items. The case includes trays 12a-12c which are hinged together. The jewelry case of Snyder is adapted to be supported vertically as shown in FIG. 1. Apertures 68 are provided for holding earrings. As best shown in FIGS. 1 and 6, a plurality of hooks 70 each having an L-shaped portion defined by extending bar 72 and an end retain bar 74. A deformable upper retaining bar 78 prevents accidental escape of the necklace 76 if the jewelry case 10 is turned upside down. The Snyder device requires each necklace and the like to individually be placed upon a particular hook and retained in place which is an overly time consuming task. Further, while the retaining bar 78 may prevent escape of a necklace 76 the Snyder device clearly would not prevent tangling with other long necklaces hanging adjacent to necklace 78 if the case is turned upside down.
There remains a need for a case for carrying and storing flexible elongated objects which allows for easy insertion and removal of such objects without risk of damage or tangling.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a case for carrying and storing flexible elongated objects. In its simplest form the case includes: a base member, said base member having an upper surface with a plurality of upwardly extending pegs; a lid adapted to cover said upper surface of said base member; and, preferably, a securing means for releasable attaching said lid to said base member with said pegs being in contact with said lid when said lid is attached to said base member in a closed position whereby said elongated objects are restrained from movement by said pegs and tangling of said elongated objects is reduced.
Preferably said base member further comprises a base insert provided on said base member upper surface, said base insert having said plurality of upwardly extending pegs therein. Preferably said base insert is formed of a resilient material with limited compression properties.
Said pegs may be evenly spaced over substantially the entire area of said upper surface of said base member but preferably said pegs are evenly spaced over only a portion of the entire area of said upper surface of said base member. Preferably, said pegs are evenly spaced over approximately 60-90% of the entire area of said upper surface of said base member with an area located along one edge of said upper surface having no pegs.
Preferably, said pegs are positioned in evenly spaced rows and columns on said upper surface of said base member with said rows and columns spaced approximately xc2xe of an inch apart.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention said pegs are generally cylindrical in shape. This shape for the pegs allows for a large upper surface area of the pegs to contact and compress the foam to more securely hold the elongated objects in place. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, said pegs are generally frusto-conical in shape with lower portions of said pegs having a larger diameter than upper portions thereof to allow for elongated objects to be more easily placed onto and removed from and around said pegs. In this alternative embodiment, said pegs have a generally rounded head portion thereon to allow for elongated objects to be more easily placed onto and removed from and around said pegs. In both embodiments, said pegs are preferably approximately xc2xd of an inch in height.
While it is preferred that the pegs of the present invention have the geometry of a typical conventional peg with a generally circular cross sectional configuration, the term peg as used herein is not so limited. The term xe2x80x9cpegxe2x80x9d as used herein is defined broadly and includes structure which extends upwardly from the upper surface of the base member and may have any size, shape or geometry. The outside perimeter of the base of a peg is preferably located entirely within the upper surface of the base member so that elongated objects will rest upon the upper surface of the base member with the pegs extending upwardly through or adjacent the elongated objects. Pegs may, for example, have a cross sectional configuration which is circular, square, oval, rectangular or even any of a number of more complex shapes such as xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped, to name just a few examples. There may only be but a few large pegs (of any desired shape) which cover a large portion of the available surface area of the upper surface of the base member. With this arrangement, the large pegs might leave only a few valleys or passageways between the pegs which extend down to the upper surface upon which the elongated objects will rest. Preferably, however, there are many smaller pegs as shown is in the drawings.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, said lid further comprises a container top and a lid insert, said lid insert being a foam material such as a sheet of adhesive backed polyurethane foam having a thickness of approximately xe2x85x9 of an inch thick.
Preferably, said pegs are in contact with and compress and are partially embedded in said foam material when said lid is attached to said base member in a closed position. Further it is preferred that said lid be pivotally attached to said base member and be adapted for motion between a closed position and an open position.
Preferably, a separate securing means is provided for releasably attaching said lid to said base member. Any of a variety of known securing devices may be utilized such function such as, for example: a latch which attaches to a latch receiving block; straps; a hook and an eye member; an elastic member such as a rubber band or bungee cord; tape; Velcro strips or connectors; a magnetic connection; snaps; buttons; a zipper; or an adhesive product which may be reused for more than one adhesion, to name but just a few. A separate securing means is not required, however, and the lid may be designed to have flanges or the like which are releasably held by friction over the perimeter of the base member. The lid may be otherwise releasably secured to base member without the use of a separate securing means.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a case for carrying and storing flexible elongated objects as well as other objects and includes: a base member, said base member having an upper surface with a plurality of upwardly extending pegs and a lower surface having at least one compartment divider to create a plurality of compartments; a lid adapted to cover said upper surface of said base member; securing means for releasable attaching said lid to said base member with said pegs being in contact with said lid when said lid is attached to said base member whereby said elongated objects are restrained from movement by said pegs and tangling of said elongated objects is reduced; a second lid to cover said lower surface of said base member; and a second securing means for releasable attaching said second lid to said base member with said at least one compartment divider being in contact with said second lid when said second lid is attached to said base member whereby other objects within said plurality of compartments are fully securely contained therein at least in part by said at least one compartment divider and by said second lid.
Preferably, said second lid further comprises a container top and a second lid insert, said second lid insert also being a foam material such as a sheet of adhesive backed polyurethane foam having a thickness of approximately xe2x85x9 of an inch.
The present invention is particularly useful in carrying and storing flexible elongated objects such as necklaces, bracelets and other chain jewelry and other objects such as cosmetics and other jewelry. Alternatively, the case can be effectively used to carry flexible elongated objects such as fishing leaders and the like together with other objects such as tackles, lures and the like.
Preferably, the case has a plurality of adjustable compartment dividers provided to allow for the creation of a plurality of compartments of various desired sizes to hold objects of a desired size.
Preferably said lid is pivotally attached to one end of said base container and said second lid is pivotally attached to an opposite end of said base contained. Said securing means and said second securing means are each preferably in the form of latches which attach to a latch receiving block.